


Parfaits Connards

by Layjalu



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layjalu/pseuds/Layjalu
Summary: Il était père de famille, d'une petite fille exactement, Sarada. Il était marié à une femme, son équipière il y a longtemps, du temps de cette équipe numéro sept, Sakura. Il était peu au village, c'était un fait, ne rechignait jamais les missions les plus difficiles et éloignées, allant même jusqu'à les exiger. Comme s'il faisait tout pour s'éloigner du village.





	Parfaits Connards

**Author's Note:**

> Pffouuu, je suis dans un soir ou je ressors de mon ordi d'anciens trravaux, et je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de publier celui-ci. DOnc j'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Il était père de famille, d'une petite fille exactement, Sarada. Il était marié à une femme, son équipière il y a longtemps, du temps de cette équipe numéro sept, Sakura. Il était peu au village, c'était un fait, ne rechignait jamais les missions les plus difficiles et éloignées, allant même jusqu'à les exiger. Comme s'il faisait tout pour s'éloigner du village. L'idée pourrait paraître insensé, après tout il avait une famille, son meilleur ami hokage, des relation que l'on pourrait qualifiées d'amicales avec les autres membres de sa génération, en conclusion rien pour le faire fuir en apparence.

Seulement, avait-il seulement un jour souhaité avoir tout ça ? Sasuke se posait souvent la question. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il voulait si on faisait le point. Bien évidemment oui, son objectif de venger sa famille en tuant son frère étant jeune avait longtemps été son principal moteur, ne vivant que pour cela, mais lorsqu'il regardait de plus près, ses choix et ses envies étaient flous, contradictoires. Être seul par choix afin de se concentrer sur sa vengeance mais être intérieurement envieux du monde et souffrir de la solitude, se débattre intérieurement entre son obsession de tuer son frère Itachi et dépasser son meilleur ennemis Naruto, choisir de devenir le disciple d'un homme qui l'horripilait afin de gagner en force, tuer enfin son frère tout en devenant amer face à cette mort, découvrir une vérité trop lourde qui le mena à une volonté première de détruire Konoha puis seconde de devenir son dirigeant, se battre auprès de son meilleur ennemis pour finalement se battre contre lui et finalement admettre qu'il a toujours été son seul et véritable ami. Rien dans ses envies, ses volontés et ses choix n'avaient été constants. Tout était contradictoires.

Mais dans tout ça, jamais, ô grand jamais, l'héritier du sharingan n'avait pensé finir ainsi. Jamais n'avait pensé aimer Sakura. Elle, n'avait été à ses yeux qu'une pimbêche inutile étant jeune, une presque gêne tout aussi inutile quoi que se voulant être sympathique mais totalement disons, idiote pour être courtois. Oui, il avait eu du succès auprès de la gente féminine étant jeune, difficile à nier, et toutes ces filles avaient grandies, s'étaient détourné normalement comme la logique le voudrait. Elles ne l'appréciaient que pour son physique donc leur béguin et non amour étaient simplement passé. Ajoutons aussi qu'il avait été à l'époque déserteur et ennemis de Konoha, ce qui n'étaient pas rien. Mais elle, son ex-coéquipière continuait à s'accrocher alors qu'il ne lui avaient jamais vraiment manifesté un soupçon d'égard, enfin il le voyait ainsi. 

Et là était tout le problème, ces pensées étaient la preuve même qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à dire que son mariage était un échec ou qu'il le regrettait, car Sarada était née.  
Il aimait sa fille, quoi de plus naturel, alors il pourrait se forcer à rentrer davantage « à la maison » pour elle, mais être comédien de sa propre vie, jouer à la petite famille modèle, était plus fatiguant encore que les missions de rang s.

L'Uchiha devait néanmoins assumer, car c'était lui, l'instigateur de toute cette mascarade. Après cet ultime combat avec le porteur de Kyubi, il était partit s'isoler dans une longue traversée du désert afin de réfléchir à tout, son passé, son présent, son futur. Un mot revenait toujours, un nom plutôt, Naruto. Son passé, il n'avait fait que le regarder, le fuir, le rattraper, une obsession mutuelle s'était installée. Son présent, à l'époque, était perdu et solitaire, tentant de se trouver une raison d'être. Son futur, il n'avait pas vraiment réussit à se projeter, la seule chose qu'il voyait ou voulait voir était identique à son passé, comme un miroir. Naruto. Il n'y avait pas vraiment trouvé de sens mais était retourné dans son village natal.

Konoha. Lorsqu'il était rentré, Naruto s'était marié, et c'est à ce moment que tout était devenu limpide, claire, évident. Cette obsession s'était incrusté dans son âme, dans son corps, jusque dans sa moelle, il l'avait dans la peau. Une amitié, une envie, une obsession et davantage. Ce « davantage » devenait évident à comprendre quand il compris la si grande jalousie qu'il éprouvait face à Hinata. C'était mal, c'était son meilleur ami, et c'était perdu d'avance. Son ancien coéquipier aimait Hinata, il venait de se marier. Il s'était, au bout de quelques temps, tourné avec celle qui aujourd'hui est sa femme, sûrement par dépit, sûrement aussi pour tenter d'oublier le blond. Mais comment oublier quand l'objet de nos désirs se comporte affectueusement avec soi, quand les accolades sont fréquentes, quand nombre de ses sourires rayonnants nous sont adressés. Les sentiments du déserteur n'étaient donc jamais partis, ne s'était jamais effacés. 

Mais ce soir, il s'était trouvé là, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le prévenant une nouvelle fois qu'il avait terminé et bien évidemment réussi sa mission en lui faisant son rapport. Puis la discussion était sortit du cadre professionnel, parlant de tout et rien, enfin surtout Naruto, devant la vue sur les étoiles et Konoha que le donnait la fenêtre devant laquelle ils étaient. Sasuke se sentait bien, serein, la proximité avec le blond dans cette nuit calme l’apaisait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder le profil de son homologue, de le détailler. Et Naruto avait fait de même, captant le regard du brun. Plus aucune parole, aucun son ne parasitait ce moment. L'instant premier, le Uchiha vivait ça pour la première fois, un instant tout aussi bon et intense par cet échange de regards où il était impossible de décrypter les pensées et sentiments actuels de celui qui lui fait face, qu'il était une torture mentale, entre l'envie de tenter quelque chose, la peur de tout faire foirer, et le doute de rater quelque chose à ne rien faire. Alors il s'était rapproché légèrement, son regard brun toujours plongé dans celui bleu-azur de son obsession, le stress lui comprimait l'estomac, il sentait son pouls pulser rapidement dans ses poignets, sa respiration était un peu plus rapide, forte, et comment en était-t-il arrivé à sentir le souffle du blond, c'était un mystère, peut-être avançait-il tout seul, peut-être le blond s'était-il lui-même avancé, qu'importe, ils étaient si proches et si proches de tout, et si Naruto ne s'était pas encore reculé, alors peut-être y-avait-il un espoir, un espoir de quoi, il ne savait plus, son cerveau réfléchissait à tout allure, tout devenait incohérent, mais qu'importe, il devait se jeter à l'eau ou ce serait le regret de sa misérable vie, et dans un dernier et simple geste, Sasuke ferma les yeux franchit ces derniers centimètres pour appuyer ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées de son meilleur ami. Le brun ne bougeait plus, enregistrait mentalement la sensation avant de se rendre compte que Naruto lui, bougeait légèrement ses lèvres dans un baiser doux qui l'invitait à faire de même, et dans sa réponse immédiate, son cerveau arrêta toute réflexion, s'abandonnant dans ses désirs qu'il assouvissait et les sensations qu'il obtenait.

 

Face à face, allongés par terre dans le silence qui avait repris ses droits, le brun échangeait avec le blond un regard intense, légers sourires au lèvres, avant que le sourire de l'hokage ne s'élargisse.

« Mariés et pères de famille... avec ça, c'est officiel, on est de parfaits connards !  
\- Tu regrettes ? Demanda le brun, commençant à s'inquiéter.  
\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le bond avec toujours ce même sourire, et toi ?  
\- Non... pas le moins du monde, dit-il dans un souffle »

Le silence repris quelques secondes, alors que le Hokage venait se caler contre le corps de son shinobi dans une douce étreinte.

« Dis, Sasuke...  
\- hmm ?  
\- Ça te dirait qu'on reste des connards ?  
\- Ouais, il ricana légèrement en passant sa main dans la chevelure dorée, on en est déjà, autant l'être à fond. »


End file.
